Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure cylinder for displacement of a piston in an axial direction under the supply of a pressure fluid.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a means for transporting workpieces or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder having a piston which is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid has been used. In such a fluid pressure cylinder, for example, as disclosed in the specification of German Utility Model No. 20 2005 013 185 (Patent Document 1), a piston is disposed displaceably in the interior of a tubular-shaped cylinder tube, with a piston rod connected to the piston. In addition, the piston is displaced upon supply of a pressure fluid, and a damper made from an elastic material is mounted on an end surface of the piston, with the aim of absorbing shocks when the piston comes into abutment against a wall surface at the displacement end position thereof. Further, a piston packing, which is disposed on the outer circumferential surface of the piston, is formed integrally with the damper.
Further, with a fluid pressure cylinder disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-238512 (Patent Document 2), a buffering body retaining groove is formed by a cutting process or the like performed with respect to an end surface of the piston. A rubber cushion that functions as a damper is installed in the buffering body retaining groove, which is formed in an annular shape. A piston packing and a wear ring are further mounted, respectively, in annular grooves formed on the outer circumferential surface of the piston.